miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kasia115/Miraculum nowa historia sezon:1
ROZDZIAŁ 1 ZAKOŃCZONY *Narrator* Był ciepły, wiosenny wieczór, nie było widać ani jednej chmurki, księżyc natomiast, lśnił na rozgwieżdżonym niebie... -Skończyłaś już?? -Plagg!! Trochę kultury...nie widzisz, że próbuję ich pozytywnie nakręcić?? -Żeby później rozczarowali się śmier... -Cicho! -Bo co? -Bo wymarzę wątki, w których dostajesz CAMEMBERT! -Tyy!!...Nie ośmielisz się!! -To patrz! Już biorę korektor i... -Dobra! Przepraszam! Nie głodź mnie!! -Daj mi opowiedzieć tą historię. -To weź się do opowiadania zanim ci biedni czytelnicy tu zasnął, i nie zapomnij o serze! -Spokojnie, nie zapomnę. -i jeszcze jedno... -Ah...co jeszcze? -Nie chcę cię słyszeć. -Spokoo, ale tak właściwie to... dlaczego mnie słyszysz?? -Dlaczego mnie o to pytasz?? Odkręć to i zacznij pisać!! -DOBRA! Dobrze, więc jak już wcześniej zaczęłam, był...ah po prostu jeszcze raz przeczytaj początek. Zważywszy na tak piękną pogodę, Czarny Kot, postanowił udać się na patrol (Nie ma to jak nocny patrol) *Czarny Kot* Skakanie po dachach z pewnością jest moim żywiołem. Wiatr we włosach...i to uczucie...jak bym latał. Było po prostu cudnie. Po dwugodzinnym patrolowaniu miasta, udałem się na wieżę Eiffla. Usiadłem na samej górze budowli i rozmyślałem nad tożsamością Biedronki i dlaczego tak mnie odtrąca. -Ma kogoś?? Nie, na pewno nie, przecież gdyby miała powiedziałaby mi. Kładąc się na zimnym podłożu, usłyszałem dziwny świst i ujrzałem jakiegoś kudłacza, który z wyglądu przypominał Cerberka. Jestem kotem, a patrząc na to, że próbował mnie zabić... moja reakcja była przewidywalna "WZIĄŁEM NOGI ZAPAS" (zgrywał Scooby Doo xd). Po dłuższej ucieczce po paryskich budynkach, ukryłem się w ciemnym zaułku, a podpierając rękoma kolana czułem, jak płuca mnie palą. Usiłowałem wyrównać oddech, ale bestia nie dała mi na to szansy. Po długiej ucieczce i walce o życie, byłem wycieńczony i nieźle poturbowany. Byłem świadomy, iż ni dam rady dłużej uciekać przed napastnikiem, z trudem wskoczyłem na jeden z dachów po czym, uznałem, że on tak czy siak mnie dorwie. Przystanąłem i odwróciłem się spoglądając w jego czarne, przepełnione nicością ślepia. Byłem przerażony, ale wiedziałem, że ucieczka na nic mi się zda. Byłem przygotowany do kolejnego ataku, lecz bestia ani drgnęła. Nagle usłyszałem świst. Dokładnie ten sam co na początku. Nim się spostrzegłem, stworzenie wycofało się, a ja padłem z wycieczenia na balkon (nie trudno się domyślić, kto dosłownie przy dachu ma balkon, PRAWDA? xd). Miałem mroczki przed oczyma. Obraz coraz bardziej się rozmazywał. Jedyne co usłyszałem, to delikatny, głos przerażonej dziewczyny, którą bardzo dobrze znałem. -Czarny Kocie?!- krzyknęła przestraszona, klękając przy mnie. Słyszałem, jak wołała mnie jeszcze kilku krotnie, po czym, nie słyszałem i nie widziałem już nic...(hahaha, uśmiercić kotetełka??? xd) ROZDZIAŁ 2 *Marinette* Po raz pierwszy tak martwiłam się o mojego kociego partnera. Szybko zeszłam na dół po apteczkę, nie wiem jakim cudem, ale kiedy wróciłam zamiast na łóżku, Kot leżał, na podłodze (ale ten kot się stacza xd). Z małą pomocą Tikki, położyłam go z powrotem na łóżko. Sprawdziłam tętno i opatrzyłam rany, tyle na ile pozwalała mi na to sytuacja. Martwił mnie jednak fakt, iż Kociak nie budził się, mimo iż minęło już trzy i pół godziny. Ponieważ zgłodniałam, udałam się do kuchni po coś dla mnie, Tikki i Kota, na wypadek gdyby się obudził. Po powrocie, rogaliki położyłam na biurku razem z ciastkami dla Tikki, a sama zjadłam jabłko. -Jak myślisz Tikki? Nic mu nie będzie?- spytałam zmartwiona (martwiłaś się o kota, czy o to, że nie masz gdzie się położyć?? xd) -Nie wiem Marinette, ale wiem jedno...powinnaś odpocząć- powiedziała siadając na biurku. Poszłam do łazienki umyć się i przebrać w piżamę... *Czarny Kot* Obudziłem się z potwornym bólem głowy, i lekko zdziwiony rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowałem. Chciałem przypomnieć sobie co działo się ostatnie trzy minuty przed tym jak zemdlałem ale nic z tego. Mój wzrok przyciągnęły moje zdjęcia na jednej ze ścian, sporo ich. Chciałem się wstać, lecz było to trudniejsze niż przypuszczałem. Z każdym, nawet najmniejszym ruchem, czułem przeszywający mnie ból. Mimo to uparcie próbowałem się podnieść... -Powinieneś leżeć!! Co ty najlepszego wyrabiasz??!!- wrzasnął ktoś sadzając mnie na łóżku. -Marinette?- To u niej jestem?? Wtedy przypomniało mi się, jak wylądowałem na jej dachu i jak przed omdleniem podbiegła do mnie przerażona. -Powinieneś odpoczywać.- powiedziała troskliwym głosem. Od razu skojarzyła mi się z Biedronką. -Mari...wybacz, że wpadłem w twoje kwiatki- uśmiechnąłem się obolały. dziewczyna zaśmiała się cicho, po czym mnie przytuliła. Nie spodziewałbym się po niej takiego gestu. Dziewczyna słysząc moje jęknięcie natychmiast się ode mnie oderwała. -Wybacz kocie, nie chciałam- powiedziała zmartwiona. -Nie szkodzi, dzięki za pomoc. -Nie ma sprawy, ale tak właściwie, co robiłeś o pierwszej w nocy na moim balkonie?- spytała zdziwiona. -To może dziwnie zabrzmieć, ale...zaatakował mnie wielki pies- powiedziałem, jej mina ze zdziwionej natychmiast zmieniła się w rozkojarzoną i poważną. Chociaż myślałem, że rozśmieszy ją fakt, iż kot uciekał przed psem. -Jakim psem?- dopytywała się -Nie mam pojęcia, ale ścigał mnie po dachach.- oznajmiłem a ona wytrzeszczyła oczy po czym spytała. -Jak to po dachach?? Kocie?? Czy ty mi czego nie mówisz??- spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwym wzrokiem -Noo...wiesz...nie do końca- nie chcę jej straszyć, naprawdę tego nie chcę, ale...uratowała mi życie...nie chce jej okłamywać. -Co to znaczy nie do końca?- zdziwiła się -Dobra...to był wielki trzygłowy pies, z czarnymi jak smoła ślepiami i ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami (nie...ty wogólee nie chcesz jej wystraszyć xd)- widziałem jak dziewczyne zatkało, ale ciągle miała poważną minę. -Trzy głowy pies??- dopytała się. -Tak...wiem jak to brzmi ale ja nap...-przerwała mi. -Cerber- powiedziała cicho. -Co takiego?? -Według mitologii greckiej...Cerberus był strażnikiem hadesu- nie znam mitoligii, nie znaczy co nie co wiem, ale nie aż tyle co ona. Skąd ona wzięła te wszystkie informacje?? Chyba zauważyła moje zdezorientowanie bo po chwili dodała... -Pilnował aby żadna dusza nie uciekła ze świata umarłych.- doprecyzowała z uśmiechem. -Ale co on robił w Paryżu- to się kupy nie trzyma -A jak myślisz kiciu??- spojrzała na mnie tak jakby liczyła na to, że sam wpadnę na odpowiedź -Nie mam pojęcia...może musiał wyjść się załatwić- zaśmiałem się, ale natychmiast przestałem, gdy ujrzałem powagę w jej oczach. W życiu nie powiedziałbym, że jest to Marinette, którą znam ze szkoły. -To chyba oczywiste...Władca Ciem go przysłał, chociaż szczerze mówiąc nie wiem skąd go wytrzasnął- odparła stukając palcem o podbródek. Dziwi mnie jej wiedz, dzodź szczerze mówiąc jest ona przydatna (racja, bo jesteś cymbał xd). Po chwili zauważyłem zmęczenie w jej oczach. -powinnaś się przespać...jutro szkoła a jest...-mówiąc to spojrzałem na zegarek i aż mnie zatkało. Była trzecia czterdzieści jeden. Ta dziewczyna nie spała przeze mnie całą noc. -Nie jestem zmęczona- powiedziała ziewając. -Taa...jasne. Dobra księżniczko, już mi lepiej, będę leciał. A ty się połóż- oznajmiłem podnosząc się powoli. *Marinette* Wiem, że kłamie. Znam go tak dobrze, iż wiem jaki jest obolały i próbuje to zamaskować, ale aż mi serce stanęło, gdy zobaczyłam jak podchodzi do okna, chcąc przez nie wyskoczyć. -Ty chyba oszalałeś!- krzyknęłam łapiąc go za rękę. Obrócił się zdziwiony.- nie wyskoczysz mi w takim stanie przez okno. Tam są drzwi- oznajmiłam wskazując na klapę -To nie jest najl...- nie dałam mu dokończyć. -Nie interesuje mnie to,... nie wypuszczę cię przez okno w takim stanie- powiedziałam z troską w głosie. Naprawdę nie chce by zrobił sobie krzywdę. Pomogłam mu zejść po schodach. Gdy miał już wychodzić, zatrzymał się na chwilę... -Dziękuję ci Marinette- powiedział uśmiechając się -Nie ma sprawy, uważaj na siebie -Mari...mogę zadać ci pytanie?- spytał trochę zdenerwowany -Pytaj- powiedziałam, chodź bałam się tego pytana. Sama nie wiem czemu. -Czemu masz tyle zdjęć Adriena Agrest'a- spytał, a ja spanikowałam. Już wiem czemu bałam się pytania. -Ja...no...ten...bo...-no super!! znowu się jąkam!! -Możesz mi powiedzieć księżniczko- uśmiechnął się, pokazując swoje śnieżnobiałe uzębienie. -Dobra...chodzę z nim do klasy...i...Ah.. po prostu mi się podoba OKEJ!! -Bo jest modelem??- dopytywał się. -Nie!! To czy jest modelem czy nie, niema znaczenia, Poprostu, on jest...taki...taki.. uprzejmy, inteligentny, i utalentowany...tyle, że zawsze jak chce z nim porozmawiać, nie mogę wyksztusić z siebie słowa. Zawsze robię z siebie przed nim kretynkę- powiedziałam siadając przy ścianie i zakrywając rękoma twarz. *Czarny Kot* Ona serio mnie lubi?? I to nie dlatego kim jestem, tylko...jaki jestem... mimo bólu kucnąłem przy dziewczynie -Hej...jesteś naprawdę niezwykłą dziewczyną, przesiedziałaś przy mnie całą noc.- serio tak myślę?? Wow! Nie miałem o tym pojęcia. -Dziękuje kocie- powiedziała przytulając mnie, a ja poczułem jak robi mi się gorąco. Kiedy tylko udało mi się podnieść...z małą pomocą, pożegnałem się z dziewczyną, po czym udałem się do siebie, aczkolwiek dalej obolały... ROZDZIAŁ 3 *Marinette* Zamknęłam drzwi na klucz i cichaczem wróciłam do siebie. -Martwię się o niego Tikki -Ja też się martwię Mari, ale nie tylko o niego- powiedziała marszcząc czoło -Daj spokój. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić- powiedziałam przytulając ją -Marinette- upomniała mnie poważnym głosem- myślałam, że wykorzystanie Manon do odebrania wam Miraculum, ale mówimy tu o wielkiej mitologicznej bestii- skrzyżowała ręce i podleciała do okna. -Myślisz...że to ofiara akumy? -Tego nie wiem, ale wiem jedno...powinnaś się trochę przespać. -Dobry pomysł Tikki- oznajmiłam po czym od razu rzuciłam się na łóżko. *Następnego dnia rano* -Marinette!! Marinette!! -Co? Gdzie?? Jak?? Jaki pies??! -Marinette...wiesz która godzina?? Zaraz się spóźnisz. -Nie martw się Tikki, jest dopiero...7:55!!!!???? AAAAaaaaa!!!! Z prędkością światła wyszykowałam się i poleciałam do szkoły. -Super...znowu się spóźnię. Właśnie przebiegałam przez jezdnię, kiedy poczułam silne uderzenie w bok, przelatując przez maskę samochodu. Nagle z pojazdu wybiegł zielonooki blondyn. No cudnie. -Marinette!! Nic ci nie jest?!- krzyknął przestraszony -Zdaje się, że spóźnię się na pierwszą lekcję, ale tak poza tym to...wszystko ok.- uśmiechnęłam się, chodź szczerze mówiąc strasznie bolała mnie noga. -Całe szczęście- oznajmił przytulając mnie, a ja czułam jak pieką mnie policzki. Kiedy już się ode mnie oderwał, pomógł mi wstać i biegiem ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Zdążyliśmy na drugą lekcję. A na korytarzu czekała nas, nie miła niespodzianka którą była...oczywiście Chloe. *Adrien* Weszliśmy do szkoły, kiedy nagle ujrzeliśmy...Chloe, biegnącą w naszą stronę. -Oh...Adrienku!!!- zawołała podbiegając do mnie i rzucając mi się na szyję, przewracając tym samym Mari -Chloe uważaj trochę!- krzyknąłem, odpychając ją ode mnie i pomagając wstać przyjaciółce, którą strasznie bolała noga. Mimo iż tego nie mówiła, kto by pomyślał, że jest taka wytrzymała. Oburzona Barbie odeszła a my poszliśmy pod klasę. -Mari!! Co ci się stało!!- krzyknęła Alya podbiegając do przyjaciółki -EMmm...nic takiego, przewróciłam się tylko- uśmiechnęła się, ale miałem jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że po prostu ukrywa, to co naprawdę teraz czuje. Lekcje co dziwne...minęły spokojnie. Władca ciem chyba wystarczająco wyżył się na Czarnym Kocie. Wychodząc ze szkoły z Nino, ujrzałem limuzynę oraz Nathali. Podszedłem do niej i oznajmiłem, że idę pieszo. Nie chętnie się zgodziła, ale wiedziała, iż tak czy siak nie wsiądę do auta. Przechodząc przez park zauważyłem Marinette szkicującą coś w zeszycie. -Hej Mari. -Ej...znaczy h-hej- faktycznie się jąka, chodź jest to urocze. -Co szkicujesz?- spytałem zaciekawiony, ale ta zamiast mi odpowiedzieć po prostu podała mi zeszyt, ze szkicem na półdługiej sukienki. -Wow. Naprawdę...nie sądziłem, że masz taki talent. -...amm..dzięki- no wreszcie uśmiech . -Jeszcze raz przepraszam za to, że cię rozjechałem- powiedziałem drapiąc się ręką po karku. -Nie szkodzi, chodź nie ukrywam, że nie jestem przyzwyczajona do przelatywania przez auta- zaśmiała się. Po raz pierwszy pomyślałem, że jest naprawdę słodka kiedy się uśmiecha (ooo...jakie to słodkie) Po długiej i bardzo interesującej rozmowie z Marinette udałem się do domu. -Skoro twoja randka z Marinette się skończyła możesz wreszcie dać mi jeść?? -To nie była randka- oznajmiłem po czym rzuciłem w niego kawałkiem sera, który został połknięty w całości. -Jestem innego zdania- zaśmiał się- przecież miło się wam rozmawiało -To tylko przyjaciółka- Plagg zaczyna mnie drażnić, przez niego zaczynam zastanawiać się czy nie ma racji (ah...te dylematy). -Czy ona też tak uważa?? Albo...czy Czarny Kot jest tego samego zdania?? Bo zdaje się, że nie wiedząc kim jest uratowała mu życie- zaśmiał się wsuwając następny kawałek Camemberta. ROZDZIAŁ 4 -Przez ciebie wszystko mi się miesza!!- krzyknąłem rzucając się na łóżko. -Widziałeś która godzina? -Nie bo co?- spytałem, podnosząc wzrok na przyjaciela. -Adrien, jest 23:40- wiem o co mu chodzi, chodź wcale nie mam na to ochoty. -Plagg!! Wysuwaj pazury!!! Po przemianie wyskoczyłem przez okno i ostrożnie udałem się pod wieżę Eiffla. Mając nadzieję, że tym razem nie będę miał tych samych problemów co wcześniej, i że Biedronsia się pojawi. -Cześć Czarny Kocie- zawołał ktoś dotykając mojego ramienia a ja ze strachu aż odskoczyłem do tyłu. Po chwili zauważyłem, iż osoba której się przestraszyłem to.. -Ah...Biedronka. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że to tylko ty. -Tylko?? A spodziewasz się kogoś??- zapytała zaciekawiona. Powiedzieć jej czy...zmienić temat? Nie chcę żeby się martwiła, ale z drugiej strony to przecież jej też dotyczy. -Tak jakby...wiesz kiedy byłem wczoraj na...- przestałem mówić po zorientowałem się, kto stoi za nią *Biedronka* Martwiłam się, że będę musiała to z niego siłą wyciąnąć, ale jednak...nie będzie to konieczne. -Kocie??- zdziwiłam się bo nagle przestał mówić. Złapał mnie w tali , wyciągnął kij i zabrał na pobliski dach po czym stanął przede mną w stronę budowli a ja usłyszałam dziwny świst i...O MÓJ BOŻE!! -My Lady...przedstawiam ci mojego nowego znajomego- powiedział cofając się do tyłu -O rany...-tylko tyle dałam radę z siebie wydusić. Nagle bestia ruszyła za nami w pogoń a my zaczęliśmy uciekać. -Niech no zgadnę...bawimy się w berka i on goni??- spytałam na co kot przystanął -Od kiedy lubisz żartować??- spytał unosząc brew -Pogadamy później co ty na to!!!?- krzyknęłam rzucając się na ziemię i ciągnąc go za sobą. To cos nie zamierzało się odczepić. Teraz wiem dlaczego kot wyglądał jak dziewięć nieszczęść (myślałam, że koty maja dziewięć żyć a nie nieszczęść ale...niech będzie). Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedziałam, że kto mówił na serio. Po dłuższej ucieczce, potknęłam się u upadłam pod ciężarem zwierza. -Biedronka!!- słyszałam głos kota, ale jedyne co widziałam to ogromne trzy pyski gapiące się na mnie. Byłam sparaliżowana, nie miałam siły żeby się ruszyć czy bronić, nie mówiąc o ucieczce. *Czarny Kot* -Biedronko!!!- dlaczego ona nie reaguje jak się ją woła?? Nie zastanawiając się długo odwróciłem uwagę stwora, tak aby partnerka miała możliwość ucieczki. Nie przemyślałem tego do końca i wbiegłem w ślepy zaułek. Po namyśle...zeskakiwanie z dachu nie było dobrym pomysłem. Cerber zamierzał się na mnie rzucić ale nagle...zauważyłem jo-jo biedronki , bez zastanowienia się złapałem za nie a ona jednym zdecydowanym pociągnięciem wciągnęła mnie na górę. Na jakiś czas zgubiliśmy to coś...więc postanowiliśmy, wykorzystać ten czas na obmyślenie planu. -Co to miało być!!!- krzyknęła wściekła. -Właśnie o tym chciałem ci powiedzieć...wczoraj zdarzyła mi się podobna sytuacja...znaczy prawie bo straciłem przytomność. -Ale nic ci nie jest?? -Znajoma mnie uratowała- oznajmiłem a ta od razu rozpromieniała -Myślisz, że jest pod wpływem akumy?? -Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, nigdy nie widziałem takiej obrzydliwej i przerażającej bestii -Dlaczego akurat Cerber- Inteligenta jak Mari, a do tego taka pewna siebie i ładna. -Co teraz robimy My Lady? -Nie mam pojęcia- powiedziała po czym się do mnie...PRZYTULIŁA???!!! Jestem w NIEBIE!!! -Nie martw się, na pewno cos wymyślisz... -Muszę już iść- oznajmiła, jednak ja nie mogłem tak po prostu jej puścić. -Biedronko...ja..ja- znowu nie mogę się wysłowić!!! -Coś się stało kocie?? -Nie zdradzę nikomu kim jesteś, słowo kocura- powiedziałem kładąc rękę na sercu. -Wiem kocie...ale to za szybko. Musze lecieć! Do zobaczenia!!- zawołała po czym pobiegła kawałek do przodu, a ja stałem ze spuszczoną głową. *Biedronka* Naprawdę żal mi kota...chciałabym mu powiedzieć kim jestem,... ale na razie nie jestem na to gotowa. Widząc go jednak takiego smutnego ze spuszczoną głową, aż serce mi się kraje. Podeszłam do niego z powrotem i przytulając go powiedziałam: -Obiecuję, że kiedyś dowiesz się kim jestem.- odwzajemnił uścisk, a ja odsunęłam się od niego i pobiegłam w stronę domu. ROZDZIAŁ 5 *Następnego dnia rano* -Marinette!!! Spóźnisz się!!! -Już...daj mi jeszcze pięć minut. -Mari...pamiętasz, że dzisiaj sprawdzian z chemii??- spytała kwami, a ja od razu jak na komendę zerwałam się z łóżka. -Tikki!!! Ja nic nie umiem!!! -Spokojnie Mari. Najpierw wyszykuj się do szkoły, a potem pomartwisz się sprawdzianem. Szybko pobiegłam do łazienki, a po 10 minutach byłam gotowa. Wyleciałam z domu na wpół idąc, a wpół biegnąc. Oczywiście z nosem w książce. nagle wpadłam w kogoś, przewracając go przy tym. Opuściłam książkę i zobaczyłam Chloe. -O rany- powiedziałam cicho- Wybacz Chloe, nie chciałam -Jasne!!! Już ci wierze!!!- wydzierała się zwracając na nas uwagę wszystkich uczniów - A ty co się tak gapisz???!! Pomóż mi wstać!!!- Na te słowa Sabrina podbiegła do "przyjaciółki" i od razu ją podniosła. To się nazywa szczęście. Słysząc dzwonek udałam się prosto do klasy, ale ciągle nie umiałam na ten cholerny sprawdzian. *Adrien* Usiedliśmy w ławkach a pani rozdała nam testy. Po dwudziestu minutach nie wytrzymałem, musiałem na nią spojrzeć. Sam nie wiem dlaczego. Kątem oka widziałem, że jest zestresowana i nic nie pisze. Przesunąłem się lekko w prawo i uniosłem trochę kartkę, aby mogła spisać. Na początku nie zrozumiała, ale po krótkiej gestykulacji, dziewczyna zaczęła pisać. Przez resztę lekcji siedziałem zamyślony. Na kim zależy mi bardziej?? Na Mari...czy Biedronce (co za różnica...jedna i ta sama xd). Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dzwonek. Z klasy wyszedłem jako ostatni. Przez pozostałe lekcje nie mogłem się skupić, tak naprawdę po głowie chodziły mi dwa imiona: Marinette...Biedronka...Marinette...Biedronka. Po wyjściu ze szkoły, ujrzałem limuzynę, tym razem nie miałem ochoty na spacer... Wsiadając do pojazdu, zauważyłem Barbie i jej podnóżek, które zaciągały gdzieś szarpiącą się Mari. Znowu zamiast się zastanowić poleciałem za dziewczynami. Nie mogłem ich nigdzie znaleźć, dopóki nie usłyszałem cichego szlochu, z jednego z zaułków. Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom. -Chloe?? Co ci jest??- po raz pierwszy widzę ją w takim stanie, i teraz nie wiem czy chodzi mi o to, że płacze, czy o to, że tapeta jest spływa po twarzy (nie ładnie Adrien.. nie ładnie). -Oh...Adrienku!!!- krzyknęła rzucając mi się na szyje. -Co się stało?? I gdzie Marinette?? -A co cię interesuje ta niezdara?? -Chloe!!- mam jej dość!! (Ma ktoś patelenkę?? xd) -Dobrze...zaatakowała nas wielki dwugłowy wąż!! Tak się bałam!!- oznajmiła ściskając mnie jeszcze bardziej. -A gdzie Marinette?? -Zniknęła...tak jak ta bestia- oznajmiła Sabrina wychodząca zza śmietnika. -Porwała ją??- po co temu czemuś Marinette?? -Nie wiem, wiem tylko, że...po prostu kiedy to cos odeszło, już jej nie było- oznajmiła rudo włosa. -Musze już iść!!- krzyknąłem po czym zacząłem szukać jakiegoś ustronnego miejsca na przemianę. ROZDZIAŁ 6 -Plagg, Mari ma kłopoty, musimy ja znaleźć. -Trudno się nie zgodzić- oznajmił z taką powaga jak nigdy. Zazwyczaj był tak poważny kiedy nie chciałem dać mu Camemberta. -Plagg!! Wysuwaj pazury!! Zaraz po przemianie ruszyłem na poszukiwanie węża. Najpierw kudłacz a teraz wielki łuskowaty, oślizgły...dobra wystarczy. Po długich poszukiwaniach tego czegoś...zauważyłem węża...węgorza...nie ważnie co to było w każdym bądź razie znajdowało się na dachu stacji telewizyjnej. Już zamierzałem biec w jego stronę, kiedy nagle...ktoś złapał mnie za ogon i nie musiałem długo zastanawiać się kto. -Witaj biedronsiu- ukłoniłem się teatralnie. -Aż tak śpieszy ci się do tego monstrum??- zaśmiała się. -Ta dziewczyna, która mnie uratowała...wtedy przed Cerberkiem została porwana przez...to coś. -To coś...to najprawdopodobniej Amfisbaena, ale czekaj...jaka dziewczyna??- była widocznie zdziwiona zaistniałą sytuacją. -Amfi...co?? Ah nie ważne...dziewczyna nazywa się Marinette, widziałem ją z bodajże Chloe i Sabriną. Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce Sabrina była za śmietnikiem, a Chloe siedziała zapłakana ze spływającą tapetą po twarzy. Kiedy zapytałem, gdzie Mari...powiedziały, że zniknęła razem z tym czymś. -Proszę cię...myślisz, że dała by się złapać?? -Wiesz...Marinette jest miłą i uczynną osobą, ale nie umie się bronić- biedronkę chyba obraziło to co powiedziałem, ale za chiny nie wiem czemu. -Sugerujesz, że jest słaba?? -Nie...znaczy nie wiem, może...oj, ale jakie to ma teraz znaczenie- stwierdziłem, po czym odciągnąłem biedronkę na bok... a w miejscu w którym staliśmy wcześniej było widać tylko ślad jaki zostawiła po sobie...uderzająca w nas błyskawica (zeus się wkurzył xd) *Biedronka* Ja słaba??!! Ten kot chyba oszalał!! Ale na szczęście na refleks...nie usmażyliśmy się przy najmniej. Od razu zaczęliśmy rozglądać się za napastnikiem. Co dziwne...stwora też wcięło. -Dobra...księżniczko?? Jakieś pomysły??- spytał rozkojarzony. -Wiesz...według mitologii greckiej Amfisbaena jest nieśmiertelna więc...nie mam pomysłu. -Muszę go znaleźć...jego i Marinette- oznajmił po czym ruszył w stronę zniszczeń wywołanych przez jaszczura. -Kocie!!! Marinette nie została porwana!! Wracaj tu natychmiast!!! Ah co za inteligent!!- ruszyłam za kotem mając nadzieję, że nie zrobi czegoś głupiego. Nigdzie go nie ma. A co jeśli cos mu się stało??!! Nie...on zawsze spada na cztery łapy, znaczy... prawie zawsze. Desperacko zaczęłam szukać kompana. Po dwóch godzinach znalazłam go w uścisku mitu greckiego...i to dosłownie (władca ciem lubi niestworzone historie co nie?? xd). -Kocie!!- i co ja mam teraz zrobić?? -Biedronko!!! Zdaje się, że nie przypadłem temu czemuś do gustu!!!- na te słowa przybiłam sobie piątkę z czołem.- Masz jakiś plan!?? -Mówiłam żebyś nie biegł sam!!!- byłam na niego wściekła, ale jednocześnie martwiłam się o niego. Myśl Biedronka!!! Myśl!!! Myślę...myślę i...NIC!!! Muszę jakoś pomóc kotu ale jak?? -Marinette!!- na słowa kota od razu odwróciłam się i ujrzałam...eee siebie wleczoną przez Cerberka. Kot uwolnił się z uścisku potwora i wylądował obok mnie. Nagle obok psa pojawiła się jakaś wysoka, ciemno ubrana postać (czy jest to władca ciem?? Tak??tak?? chyba nie xd) -Oddajcie Miraculum bo dziewczyna zginie. -Daruj sobie!! Nie damy się nabrać!!- krzyknęłam a Czarny Kot stanął przede mną. -Wypuść ją!!- co się z tym kotem dzieje??!! -Oj Czarny Kocie!! Wystarczy, że oddasz nam Miraculum- zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Zamurowało mnie...kot serio chce to zrobić?? Nie zastanawiam się długo i natychmiast go zatrzymałam. -Oszalałeś już do reszty?? -A co?? Mamy pozwolić żeby cos jej się stało??!- był strasznie zdesperowany. -Kocie!! To nie jest ona!!! -Jestem innego zdania My Lady- chciał już do nich podejść i ściągnąć pierścień, kiedy złapałam go za rękę. -Dlaczego ty nigdy mnie nie słuchasz??!!- byłam coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. Po krótkim namyśle odpowiedział. -Bo się mylisz. -Słuchaj...wiem gdzie jest Mari...nic jej nie jest. Kiedy skończyliśmy sprzeczkę, zauważyliśmy, iż stwory, mężczyzna i moja podróbka zniknęli. -Jak coś tak wielkiego, tak szybko zniknęło??- kot był rozkojarzony, ja z resztą też. -Nie mam pojęcia. -Przepraszam biedronko...powinienem był cię posłuchać...nie chciałem po prostu żeby coś jej się stało.- powiedział spuszczając głowę -Nie szkodzi -Chodź!!-zawołał po czym złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. -Dokąd idziemy?? -Do jej domu- oznajmił pewny siebie -Co??!!- krzyknęłam zatrzymując się. -No co??- spytał odwracając się- musimy sprawdzić czy nic jej nie jest- oznajmił po czym ruszył prosto do mojego domu...oj nie dobrze. Weszliśmy przez okno a on od razu zaczął rozglądać się po mieszkaniu i wołać dziewczynę...znaczy mnie. -Nie ma jej, może poszła na spacer- stwierdziłam licząc na to, że sobie odpuści. -O tej godzinie???- spojrzał na mnie lekceważąco- muszę ją znaleźć- tym razem nie dałam mu ciec -Kocie...ah...dobra...niech będzie- powiedziałam krzyżując ręce na piersi. -Co?? Co niech będzie?? -Kocie to j...- Nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyki i płacz ludzi oraz dźwięki których nie jestem w stanie nawet opisać. Natychmiast podbiegliśmy do okna a to co ujrzeliśmy...przekroczyło nasze najśmielsze oczekiwania. ROZDZIAŁ 7 -Wiesz co?? Może potem pogadamy?? -Nie będę się spierał księżniczko- powiedział z otwartą buzią i wytrzeszczonymi gałami. Natychmiast wybiegliśmy na zewnątrz, aby do końca zrozumieć co tu jest grane. Całe miasto zmieniło się w pobojowisko. -Co tu się dzieje??- zapytał przerażony kocur. -Władca Ciem jest do tego zdolny??- Jeśli tak to należy mu się szóstka za kreatywność. -Co to za stwory??- spytał kot cofając się dwa kroki w tył. -Zdaje się, że ktokolwiek do tego doprowadził, bardzo lubi mitologie grecką. -Wiesz co biedronsiu?? To miasto schodzi na psy. -Kocie!!- krzyknęłam po czym, zdzieliłam go w tył głowy. -Co robimy?? -Kto może być za to odpowiedzialny?? -Zapytaj się kogoś kto wie.- stwierdził kompan wzruszając ramionami. -Jesteś genialny Czarny Kocie!! -Serio?? Znaczy...tak wiem o tym (taaa...jasne xd). -Ah...chodź za mną!!- zawołałam po czym ruszyliśmy do Mistrza Fu. Bo kto inny jak nie on wytłumaczy nam, jak to możliwe, że mitologiczne stwory próbują nas zabić i zawładnąć Paryżem. Nie było łatwo dotrzeć do jego domu, lecz w końcu się udało. Zapukaliśmy do drzwi i słysząc pozwolenie, weszliśmy do środka. -Witajcie Biedronko...Czarny Kocie. -Miło pana widzieć. Przyszliśmy z bardzo ważną... -Wiem po co przyszliście Czarny Kocie. Spodziewałem się was- powiedział zmartwiony. -Więc wiesz co się dzieje?? Dlaczego miasto wygląda jak po wojnie???- spytałam zdenerwowana. -Tak biedronko, wiem co się dzieje, i wydarzyło się to już wcześniej- spojrzeliśmy na siebie zdziwieni. -Co masz na myśli?- dopytywał partner. -Jakieś sto lat temu...Nie było Władcy Ciem...mimo to Biedronka musiała ratować świat przed...Czarnym Kotem.- zatkało nas. -Jak to Kotem??!- widziałam, że się zdenerwował -Po stracie...ludzie robią różne rzeczy. -Jakiej stracie??- teraz i mnie to interesowało. -To bardzo długa historia, w każdym bądź razie...w jednej z starych ksiąg znalazł sposób na przywoływanie, mitycznych stworzeń. Od tamtego czasu zaczęło się piekło. Biedronce ostatecznie udało się pokonać przyjaciela, jednak za jaką cenę... Staliśmy nieruchomo. Widocznie nie tylko ja się tym przejęłam. Chciałam coś powiedzieć ale do końca nie wiedziałam co. -Jak możemy się ich pozbyć??- wypaliłam. -Po pierwsze znajdźcie Władce Ciem, nie trudno się domyślić, że teraz to on ma tą książkę. Biedronko...musisz ją zniszczyć. Ty i czarny kot udacie się do kryjówki i zniszczycie książkę, a ja wezwę pozostałych i zajmiemy się tymi stworami.- powiedział pewnie. -Pozostałych??- zdziwił się kot. -Tak kocie...ruszajcie- na potwierdzenie kiwnęliśmy głowami i ruszyliśmy na miasto (przypuszczą szturm na bazę Władcy Ciem?? xd). -Dobra tylko gdzie mamy zacząć szukać??- spytałam spoglądając przy tym na partnera. -Obstawiał bym, że tam- odpowiedział wskazując na budynek. Bez chwili wahania, ruszyliśmy w stronę budowli, w środku było ciemno i wilgotno. Przemierzaliśmy długie i kręte korytarze, aż w końcu ujrzeliśmy światło (no proszę, czyli jest jakieś światełko w tunelu xd). Coraz szybciej przemieszczaliśmy się w jego stronę. *Czarny Kot* Dotarliśmy do końca korytarza i przeszliśmy przez uchylone drzwi, za nimi znajdował się ogromy pokój, z wielkim, okrągłym oknem. Ostrożnie weszliśmy do środka rozglądając się za zgubą. Nagle drzwi zamknęły się a ja miałem wrażenie, że ktoś...lub coś za nami przebiega. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie aczkolwiek nikogo tam nie było. -Wyszedł na spacer czy jak??- domyślam się, że oberwie mi się za to, że żartuje w takiej chwili ale, co ja mogę. -Może wyskoczył, żeby skończyć lekturę- zaśmiała się biedronka. -Co?? -No co?? Przecież może mieć księgę przy sobie.- stwierdziła zdziwiona. -Czy ty...właśnie zażartowałaś??? Dobra kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś moja kochaną biedronsią??!- ktoś ją podmienił...NA PEWNO!! -Czekaj...twierdzisz, że jestem drętwa i nudna?? -Nie...twierdzę, że nie masz zwyczaju żartowania podczas misji. Chciała jeszcze cos powiedzieć kiedy nagle... -Oj Czarny Kocie...w ten sposób nie zdobędziesz serca biedronki- zaśmiał się ktoś, chodź nie wiedzieliśmy skąd dochodzi głos. -Żebyś się nie zdziwił!!!- krzyknąłem urażony, czy on myśli, że może mi mówić jak powinienem podrywać moją księżniczkę???!!! O nie, nic z tego!!! -Kim jesteś??!!- krzyknęła biedronka, chyba po raz pierwszy była aż tak wściekła. *Biedronka* Naprawdę...ten koleś zaczyna mnie wkurzać (Szczerość Mari...Szczerość to podstawa xd). -Gadaj czego chcesz bo trochę nam się spieszy.- zawołał kot, a ja mimowolnie uśmiechnęłam się. -Oj Kocie...teraz wiem dlaczego to biedronka jest od myślenia. Ty się do tego nie nadajesz. -Ej!!! Nikt nie będzie obrażać mojego kumpla w ten sposób!!! Buzia na kłódkę i oddawaj księgę!! Nikt poza mną nie będzie bezkarnie obrażać Czarnego Kota!! -Ja wam księgę?? Czy wy mi Miracula??- zaśmiał się złowieszczo, a mnie aż przeszedł dreszcz. Kot chyba to zauważył, bo spojrzał na mnie i z uśmiechem złapał mnie za rękę. W normalnej sytuacji odepchnęła bym go, ale...ostatnio nic nie jest normalne (słuszna uwaga xd). Mężczyzna wyszedł z cienia wraz z Cerberem i Ortrosem, który wlókł ze sobą...mnie, albo raczej moja podróbkę...iluzję. Ja tam nie wiem w każdym razie, kotu to się nie spodobało. -Naprawdę chcecie pozwolić, żeby ta dziewczyna cierpiała tylko dlatego, że jesteście tacy uparci??- spytał z uśmiechem, wskazując posiniaczoną dziewczynę. Nie podobało mi się jak mój towarzysz na to zareagował, więc złapałam go za ramie i przypomniałam o tym, że to tylko iluzja. Mimo iż nie chciał w to uwierzyć, tym razem mnie posłuchał (miło z jego strony xd). Władcy Ciem nie spodobało się, że ani ja, ani mój kompan nie reagowaliśmy na jego próby zdezorientowania nas. Po chwili rozpoczęła się walka po między nami a psami. Władca Ciem liczył na to, iż da radę zabrać na Miraculum dlatego, obserwował nas z bezpiecznej odległości. Podczas walki z Cerberkiem zorientowałam się, że Czarny Kot jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Super Teraz musze ratować kota i swoja iluzje...CHWILA!! CO JA WYGADUJE!!?? To w ogóle nie jest śmieszne!!! To jest MASAKRA!!! -Biedronko oddaj mi swoje Miraculum, bo stracisz chłopaka na zawsze- zaśmiał się. -Chłopaka??! Słuchaj...ah, nie ważne- stwierdziłam po czym nie zważając na psy rzuciłam się na faceta we fioletowych rajtuzach (przepraszam musiałam xd). ROZDZIAŁ 8 ' Nie do końca mi się udało. Trzeba jakoś odwrócić uwagę tych kudłaczy, ale jak??? Po chwili władca Ciem przycisnął Kota do ściany i postawił mnie przed wyborem. Życie Czarnego Kota?? Czy Miraculum??? Ah...nie wiem co mam robić!!! Spojrzałam w szklane oczy towarzysza i wpadłam w szał (uwaga psychopatka na wolności xd). W jednej chwili wyminęłam, kudłaczy i odbijając się od ściany, kopnęłam baletnicę w głowę, doprowadzając tym samym do jej wywrotki i puszczenia Kota. Podniosłam towarzysza z ziemi, i zorientowałam się, że nie ma on, tej przeklętej książki. -Jeśli tu jej nie ma, to gdzie jest- spytał kot, otrzepując się z kurzu (Władca Ciem powinien wynająć sprzątaczkę xd). -Nie mam pojęcia. Myślałam, że ma ją Władca ciem. Nic z tego nie rozumiem, komu mógł na tyle zaufać, żeby oddać coś tak ważnego???- potrzebuję chwili do namysłu.- Nie oddał by tego, żadnemu normalnemu człowiekowi więc...-kot dokończył za mnie. -Więc albo oddał to komuś z zaburzeniami psychicznymi, albo jednemu z tych stworów- stwierdził, krzyżując ręce na piersi.- Tylko któremu?? My Lady?? Znasz się na mitologii, prawda?? -Mmhm- myśl...myśl....MYŚL!!! Mam!!- Książkę na pewno ma Echidna!!- krzyknęłam, i patrząc na kota wiedziałam, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia o czym mówię.- Ah...kocie...Pół kobieta pół wąż, znana także jako matka wszystkich bestii z greckiej mitologii, bo większość z nich jest jej potomstwem. -Ahhaaa- no wreszcie coś zrozumiał. Natychmiast ruszyliśmy do miasta zostawiając naszego, fioletowo przyodzianego "znajomego". Ulice wyglądały jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem. -Gdybym była wężem, gdzie bym się ukryła??- spytałam sama siebie. -Ja, gdybym tak wyglądał ukrył bym się w kanałach- zaśmiał się kot. -Kanałach?? Czemu akurat tam?? -Nikt by mnie tam nie znalazł, księżniczko.- czy kot właśnie powiedział coś mądrego?? -Kocie...już to dzisiaj przerabialiśmy, ale jesteś GENIALNY!!- zawołałam, po czym złapałam go za rękę i ruszyliśmy do opuszczonej oczyszczalni ścieków (świetnie miejsce na randkę xd). Po dotarciu na miejsce, zdałam sobie sprawę, że gdzieś po drodze, zgubiłam kompana. Tylko gdzie??? -Nie ma czasu go teraz szukać- stwierdziłam po czym weszłam do środka. Po prostu cudnie...wszędzie szczury, pleśń, wilgoć i smród (a czego się spodziewałaś?? xd) Po niedługim czasie, a dokładniej po siedmiu minutach, znalazłam to czego szukałam, niestety tak jak przypuszczałam, w objęciach wielkiego wężo-podobnego stwora. Chyba po tym wszystkim znienawidzę mitologię grecką. Zakradłam się do kobiety...znaczy węża...znaczy...tego czegoś od tyłu, chcąc wykorzystać element zaskoczenia. Niestety ostatnio nic nie idzie po mojej myśli...więc i tym razem coś poszło nie tak. Potwór zauważył mnie i trzymał w uścisku, aż do przybycia Czarnego Kota. '*Czarny Kot* Podczas naszej wędrówki do oczyszczalni, zostaliśmy zaatakowani, a zanim się spostrzegłem biedronki nigdzie nie było. Uznałem, że spotkamy się przed wejściem, kiedy nagle usłyszałem krzyki. Od razu wbiegłem do środka i ujrzałem...emm...jak to się nazywa??? O juz wiem!!! Echidna...tak..to było to słowo. No więc trzymała biedronkę, ściskając ją coraz bardziej. Gdyby biedronce nic nie groziło pewnie żartowałbym sobie z kobiety...z ogonem węża, ale teraz wolę sobie darować. -Wiedziałam, że wpadniesz Czarny Kocie- zaśmiała się. -Wypuść ją!!! I to już!!- zaraz zdzielę tego węża (zużyliście już wszystkie patelnie, weź deskę, lub młotek xd). -Dobrze...jeśli.. oddasz mi swoje Miraculum!!- oznajmiła z uśmiechem. -Zapomnij!!- krzyknęła partnerka, na co ta ścisnęła ją jeszcze bardziej. -Radziłabym się sprężać kotku, nie wiem jak długo twoja UKOCHANA wytrzyma- czy ona specjalnie podkreśliła to słowo?? -Dobrze...ale najpierw ją puść- oznajmiłem pewnie. -Oszalałeś Kocie!!??- krzyknęła z frustrowana. -Pewnie tak, chodź ze mną zawsze było cos nie tak (trudno się nie zgodzić). Stworzenie wypuściło moją przyjaciółkę, a ja od razu podbiegłem do niej rzucając jej się na szyję. -A teraz oddaj pierścień. -Za nią jest książka, trzeba ją zniszczyć- szepnęła mi do ucha biedronka a ja wiedziałem co mam robić. Na potwierdzenie, że rozumiem kiwnąłem głową i podniosłem się z ziemi. -Wiesz co ...myślałam, że jesteście inteligentnymi stworzeniami, a wy dajecie wykorzystywać się, jakieś męskiej baletnicy, w fioletowym stroju.- biedronka próbowała odwrócić jej uwagę ode mnie, więc uznałem, iż czas działać. *Biedronka* Odwracałam uwagę tej hybrydy, licząc na to, że kotu szybko zejdzie niszczenie książki. Przeliczyłam się. Zza pleców Echidn'y wyłoniły się cztery głowy z potwornymi ślepiami. -No dajcie spokój!!! To jakieś jaja??- jak mam odwrócić uwagę tylu głów na raz?? Nagle usłyszałam kota: -Kotaklizm!!! Zniszczył księgę, ale w ostatnim momencie jedna z głów hydry wykorzystała w moją stronę trujący oddech, który...no logiczne. Jest śmiertelny. Po chwili zorientowałam się, iż nie dostałam. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam stojącego przede mną kota. Bestie zniknęły, a ja złapałam partnera upadającego na ziemię. -Coś ty najlepszego zrobił- wyszeptałam ze łzami w oczach (nie lubię ckliwych gadek, ale ona już taka jest. Nic na to nie poradzę...musimy to przeboleć xd). -Wiesz co My Lady?-powiedział ledwo żywy. Poczułam jak stanęło mi serce.-warto było- oznajmił uśmiechając się i głaszcząc mnie po policzku. Po czym zamkną oczy. -O nie!!nie, nie, nie, nie. Jeśli mnie zostawisz, to ci tego nie daruję!! SŁYSZYSZ??! Nie daruję ci tego!!- krzyczałam, ze świadomością, iż on mnie wcale nie słyszy. Po chwili kot przemienił się. Nie mogłam uwierzyć własnym oczom. W jednej chwili wpadłam w histerię, i nie wiem jak to się stało, że nagle go pocałowałam. -Władca Ciem, jeszcze mi za to zapłaci!!- krzyknęłam zapłakana, przytulając ukochanego (fuujj..nienawidzę romantycznych scenek. Ale czego się nie robi dla czytelników xd). -Chyba nie zamierzasz iść do niego sama, księżniczko- powiedział słabym głosem, oddając uścisk -Adiren!!- krzyknęłam przytulając go jeszcze mocniej. -Stęskniłaś się My Lady??- zaśmiał się odrywając się ode mnie. -Jeszcze raz mnie tak nastrasz, a osobiście cię ukatrupię- zaśmiałam się po czym pomogłam mu wstać. -Eeeemm biedronsiu??- dopiero teraz, zorientował się, że się przemienił. -O co chodzi?- spytałam śmiejąc się. -Co cię tak śmieszy?? -Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć co?? -Tak, księżniczko. Ostatnio masz dziwne huśtawki nastroju, martwię się o ciebie. -powiedział kocur który właśnie zmartwychwstał- stwierdziłam, przytulając się do niego. -Ej gołąbeczki, rozumiem, że się cieszycie swoją obecnością i że wychodzi na to, że od samego początku byliście w sobie zakochani ale...nie czas teraz na to. Został jeszcze Władca Ciem do pokonania. -Masz rację Pl...chwila. Co to znaczy "od samego początku byliście w sobie zakochani??" *Czarny Kot* -Masz rację Pl...chwila. Co to znaczy "od samego początku byliście w sobie zakochani??" Na te słowa, biedronce zniknęła ostatnia kropka, i usłyszałem cichutki, cieniutki głosik -Plagg!!- krzyknęła rozzłoszczone kwami, a ja spojrzałem na partnerkę. Nie dowierzałem, kiedy okazało się, że to od samego początku była Marinette. -Tikki!!- krzyknęła przerażona dziewczyna, orientując cię, iż się przemieniła. -Spokojnie Mari...- próbowałem ja uspokoić ale mi nie wyszło. -Porozmawiacie o tym później!!- krzyknęły kwami, a my natychmiast je nakarmiliśmy, przemieniliśmy się z powrotem, i ruszyliśmy w stronę kryjówki wroga. -Więc...jednak znamy się w realu- zagadałem przyjaciółkę. -Na to wygląda kocie.- oznajmiła posyłając mi, jeden z tych swoich słodkich uśmieszków. Z Władcą Ciem nie mieliśmy dużego problemu, szybko się z nim rozprawiliśmy po czym odebraliśmy Miraculum. Zamarłem. Nie potrafiłem wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. -Pan Agreste?!- byliśmy w szoku...od samego początku walczyłem z własnym ojcem (Normalnie Star Wars xd). -Nie do wiary!!- wypaliłem w końcu- po co ci to było??? Ah...nic dziwnego, ze nie miałaś czasu dla własnego dziecka skoro prowadzisz podwójne życie- byłem wściekły. -A co ty tam wiesz, kocie- spytał oburzony. -Wiem więcej niż ci się zdaje!!!-zaraz eksploduje- Plagg!! Schowaj pazury!! Po przemianie tacie, kopara opadła. Biedronka podeszła do mnie i złapała mnie za rękę. Miło, że chce mi dodać otuchy, ale co teraz?? -Dobrze się spisaliście dzieci- dlaczego Mistrz Fu, wyrósł jak z pod ziemi?? -Dziękujemy- powiedziała Marinette, której właśnie zniknęła ostatnia kropka. -Więc wszyscy szczęśliwi??- zaśmiał się Plagg. -Zdecydowanie- oznajmiłem po czym przytuliłem, dzieweczynę moich marzeń. *Narrator* Nagle...nad ich głowami rozbłysło bardzo jaskrawe światło. Nasi bohaterowie obudzili się w swoich łóżkach, nie pamiętając co się stało. Nikt nie pamiętał... Ich życie wróciło do normy, ale czy na pewno?? Nikt nie pamiętał, obrońców Paryża. To była tak, jakby nigdy nie istnieli. *Marinette* -Mari, słonko!!! Zaraz się spóźnisz!!- zawołała mama. -Już ide!!- szybko się wyszykowałam i wybiegłam z domu. Oczywiście jak to ja...niezdarna Marinette. Potknęłam się o własne nogi, upadając tym samym na Adriena. -Nic ci nie jest??- spytał pomagając mi wstać. -Emm.. nie.. nie, dzięki- znowu spanikowałam. Natychmiast ruszyłam do Aly, a wraz z nią do klasy. *Tikki* Siedzieliśmy z Plagg'iem i obserwowaliśmy dzieciaki idące do szkoły, w tym oczywiście Marinette i Adriena. -Szczerze mówiąc, już za nim tęsknie- powiedział Plagg delikatnym głosem, spuszczając główkę. -Przywiązałeś się do niego?? tak??- spytałam łapiąc go za łapkę. -Mhmm -Nie martw się...mam przeczucie, że to jeszcze nie koniec- powiedziała zmartwiona, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela. -Chodźmy!!- zawołał- jestem głodny!!!- oznajmił po czym pociągnął mnie za rękę prosto do domu Mistrza Fu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania